swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
Blaine Hansom
Blaine Thomas Hansom was born to Tuck and Dinna Hansom on the agricultural outer-rim world of Zaralner. Growing up, his father's service station introduced Blaine to starships and freighter pilots and eventually his mentor, Wix Adders who would take him onboard as a crewman of The Jinxed Starhawk. Wix was a smuggler of minor notoriety and had a number of contacts with the rebel alliance, the hutts, and specifically, Mon Calamari resistance groups - all contacts Blaine would later use once Wix retired and passed on The Jinked Starhawk to Blaine. On one of Blaine's early travels on his own (0.5 ABY), he ran into an Imperial patrol, damaging his new ship, and needed to make emergency repairs. He chose a nearby asteroid he knew was a rebel outpost and it was there he met Bota Zi, who go on to be his partner for many years. He would both meet new allies (like Genos Ia'danian, Talcoborro, Elayne Kuat and Tek Krodak) and rise in the ranks of the rebellion (participating in the battles of Hoth, Endor, Bakura, and Kashyyyk) until 5.5 ABY when he resigned his commission. Eventually, in 6 ABY, he became the Baron Administrator of Cloud City and in 7.5 ABY, he and Elayne Kuat became parents of Baby Hansom. Blaine Hansom is tall, thin and has long sideburns. He has a scar of the Desilijic clan burned into the left side of his face and a bionic foot. We always wears his brown trench coat, an "H" belt buckle, and a smile. Charming and talkative, Blaine would rather trick or persuade an enemy than use weapons, but he always has his two heavy blasters at his sides. He currently spends most of his time on Cloud City, in meetings with guild leaders or the Exex, with Elayne, Tek, or Tal, or hanging around his ships or in casinos. Stats DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, blaster: heavy blaster 9D, dodge 6D, dodge: energy weapons 7D+2, melee combat 4D+2, melee combat: blaster 5D+2, melee combat: sword 9D+1, melee parry 6D, melee parry: lightsaber 7D+1, vehicle blasters 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Business 6D+2, business: smuggling 8D, bureaucracy 3D+1, languages 6D+1, languages: Huttese 6D+2, Shyriiwook 6D+2, Ugese 6D+2, leadership 5D+2, planetary systems 6D+2, planetary systems: Bespin 8D+2, scholar: Jensaarai lore 5D, scholar: smuggling lore 6D, tactics 4D, tactics: starfighter 6D, streetwise 4D, value 6D, willpower 6D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 5D+1, capital ship piloting 5D+2, capital ship shields 4D+2, repulsorlift operation 7D+2, starfighter piloting 7D+2, starfighter piloting: X-Wing 10D, space transports 7D+2, space transports: YT-1300 13D, starship gunnery 7D+1, starship shields 6D, sensors 7D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D, con 4D+2, con: fast-talk 9D, command 4D, gambling 4D, gambling: sabacc 9D, persuasion 4D+1, persuasion: flirt 6D+2, persuasion: oration 5D+2, sneak 3D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling: boxing 6D+2, stamina: drinks 3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Blaster repair 3D+1, computer programming/repair 3D+1, computer programming/repair: slicing 4D+2, droid programming/repair 4D, droid programming/repair: Astromech 5D+2, repulsorlift repair 4D+2, starfighter repair 4D+2, space transport repair 5D+1, space transport repair: YT-1300 6D+2 Move: 10 Weapons & Equipment Wearing a trench coat has become one of Blaine Hansom's trademarks, but it also allows him to disguise his cortosis armor underneath his clothing. He also carries his two blasters in side holsters. On his person Two Heavy Blasters (5D), cortosis sword (STR+2D), cortosis armor, comlink, datapad, deck of sabacc cards, skifter, flask, advanced hidden comlink Stored elsewhere 6 Heavy blasters (5D), 5 hold-out blasters (3D), blaster pistol (4D), sentinel blaster (5D+2), pulse rifle (6D/5D/4D), modified bowcaster (6D), thermal detonator, 8 fragmentation grenades, 2 flash grenades, 2 stun gas grenades, archaic grenade (non-functional), 2 vibro-swords (STR+3D), vibro-pick, vibro-saw, 2 knives (STR+1D), 3 med-pacs, 20 blaster power packs, 3 vacuum suits, pheromone cologne, 47 sabacc skifters, amulet, fancy wristband, lock-picker, gold gauntlet, krayt dragon pearl, 8 pairs of clothes, 2 fancy pairs of clothes, one very fancy kuati suit, fancy painting won on Tatooine's black market On The Jinxed Starhawk Couch stolen from Imperial outpost, crate of glitterstim, crate of good wine, box of astromech droids, stocked toolbox, hydrospanner, influx power regulator, and servodriver On Jabba's Space Cruiser Krayt dragon hide (displayed behind captain's chair), rancor skeleton (set up overhead on observation deck) Related Characters While Blaine isn't especially close to his father and the people he grew up with, he has cultivated a large network of friends, allies and contacts. Additionally, Blaine is always looking to recruit new members to his crew. Family and Close Friends Blaine Hansom's parents are Thomas "Tuck" Hansom and Dinna Hansom. Tuck is a member of the Jensaarai enclave and owns a service station, while Dinna has passed away. Early in his career, he worked with Wix Adders as a member of his crew, which included Theosie Lao and Vye Reprieve, among others. From there, he took on multiple assignments from the Rebel Alliance, working with them alongside Bota Zi, helping them in the battles of Hoth and Endor. He still maintains a list of contacts in the New Republic including ex-girlfriend Reenia Har. The wookiee Talcoborro has a life-debt with Blaine and occasionally his sister, Kaimitscoborro, will serve in this role if he needs to return to Kashyyyk. After the first Battle of Asilay, Blaine began to look after Zephyr Tevaneus, enrolling him in a prestigious naval academy on Caladon, although he was not allowed to officially adopt him. Elayne Kuat had been a loose relationship with Blaine Hansom since 5.5 ABY, only getting more serious as of 7 ABY. They now have a child together. Blaine Hansom has worked with Bota Zi since 0.5 ABY, Genos Ia'danian and since 3 ABY, and Tek Krodak and Zuda Zorbo since 5.5 ABY. In the past, he has worked with Barrett Wallace, Holla Ettyk, Rancep Hanicle, Mas Oyama and Ronia Del'Vath. Recently, he's worked with Katira and has taken a shine to Droo Vos. Business Associates On Cloud City, he routinely works with the Parliament of Guilds and the Exex alongside Lobot (COO), Noor-Yerren Bartas (CEO of Bespin Motors), Jack Cronn (Manager of the Happy Failure), and King Ozz (Representative of the Ugnaught Mechanics Union). He has a small cadre of gamorreans on Cloud City as well, led by Talcoborro. Contacts In his travels and work, he has made contacts with Talon Karrde, Corran Horn, Baron Soontir Fel, Booster and Mirax Terrik, Platt O'Keefe, alongside the Heroes of Yavin. Enemies Blaine Hansom is persona non grata to the Desilijic Hutt Clan due to killing their leader, Zorba the Hutt. He also is not in good standing with Kuat of Kuat for his "kidnapping" of Elayne and on Cloud City, an Exex named Sal al Kuat is also plotting against him. For a number of years he had a large bounty on his head from the Empire. Properties On Cloud City The Happy Failure Located in the seedy Port Town district, The Happy Failure was acquired when Blaine took over Zorba's properties on Cloud City. Built out of a dilapidated freighter, this dive bar is currently managed by Jack Cronn. The Holiday Towers One of the most prestigious hotels on Cloud City, The Holiday Towers was has a history of belonging to criminals, from Blackhole McGrrrr, to Jabba and then his father Zorba. None of this was public and outwardly run by Toln ne Yerres for a number of years until Blaine seized control. Since then, Lobot has been installed as the director and Blaine has built a small office for himself in the casino area. Inside, there's the Blue Petal Bar, an additional office, and the casino. As his main base of operations, Blaine Hansom works out of the Baron Administrator's Quarters in the Baron Administrator's Palace. He has a secret lift tube to access other areas of Cloud City and has IG-88 encased in carbonite as his desk. Blaine also utilizes a Private Docking Bay on Cloud City to store his and his associate's ships and items. Elsewhere The Garrison On an unnamed planet, lies The Garrison. It's unobtrusive in its appearance and can house a space transport. While it hasn't been used in a few years, it's a great safe house for the select members who know where it is. Doonium Mining Facility On Lok, Blaine is 1/4 the owner of a Doonium Mining Facility. It's currently operating at a rate of 20,000 credits per 3 missions split amongst the four owners. Starships A gifted pilot and gambler, Blaine Hansom has managed to come out ahead in a number of deals, leading to amassing a small fleet of ships. These are generally docked on Cloud City unless indicated elsewhere. Starfighters Blaine salvaged three BTL-S7 II Y-Wings from Lok. Elayne, working with Bespin Motors, repaired and modified these vessels. These are usually on Cloud City or being shuttled in The Diversity. Space Transports Blaine Hansom's pride and joy is The Jinxed Starhawk, a heavily modified YT-1300 freighter. It's generally Blaine's starship of choice and is either docked on Cloud City or ferried around in Jabba's Space Cruiser's docking bay. If it's not transporting goods, it usually houses Blaine's three speederbikes in the cargo hold. Crew (2/1): ''Blaine (pilot), R3-B9 (astrogation). Gunners (2/2): Tal, Elayne Kuat (Co-pilots and gunners) Won in a gambling on Kuat, Cloud City Sabacc was originally named the Golden Scyk and was a luxurious nobleman's yacht. Blaine's updated it to be more maneuverable in the atmosphere, which is helpful on Bespin, flying with the wing guard, and uses it on business trips as Baron Administrator. Inside, it has a fancy Mobquet A-1 Landspeeder. ''Crew (3/1): ''Blaine (pilot), R3-B9 (astrogation), Tal and Elayne (Co-pilots and gunners) Lost, stolen, and won, Jabba's Space Cruiser (also known as ''The Diversity) is an oversized space transport with a large docking bay and hidden weapons. Blaine's made modifications so it's presentable and doesn't smell like hutt any longer. It's kept in good condition, if understaffed. Crew (3/3): ''Blaine (pilot), Tal (co-pilot), R3-B9 (co-pilot/astrogator). Gunners (2/10): Mr Blue, Elayne Kuat ''Hangar (Starfighters 3/6, Shuttles 0/2): ''3 Y-Wings Capital Ships Salvaged on Lok, ''The Tantive VI ''is currently undergoing repair by Bespin Motors under the supervision of Elayne, which cost 720,000 credits. Originally from Alderaan's royal house, it has some data about areas that were scouted for rebel bases and outposts sometime before the battle of Yavin. Impounded on Cloud City When Blaine seized control of Cloud City, the hutts sent a bounty hunter taskforce to deal with Blaine Hansom and his friends. Among those were Bossk and IG-88. Bossk ended up imprisoned in the security tower until he was transferred to a New Republic penal facility, while IG-88 was frozen in carbonite and is currently used as Blaine Hansom's desk in his office. As of 8 ABY, ''The[[The Hound’s Tooth| Hound’s Tooth]]'' (with ''The Nashtah Pup) ''and IG-2000'' are still impounded on Cloud City under Blaine's orders. Vehicles Blaine won an AAT in a game of sabbac, however it was located in the jungles of Yag'Dhul. He and his friends bested noted mercenary Nack Sotheby to claim it. Blaine keeps a fancy SoroSuub Landspeeder docked in Cloud City Sabacc, taking up most of the cargo capacity. He also has a Mobquet Speeder with the top was torn off. Blaine’s sanded it down, so it doesn’t look suspicious. Whereas one would normally get full cover, it’s been reduced to a quarter cover. Siv has never offered to repair it. Blaine keeps an Indos-Nightfalcon Speeder Bike alongside two Imperial Speeder Bikes in his docking bay or onboard ''The Jinxed Starhawk''. Droids Blaine has a penchant for befriending and trusting his droids. He dislikes memory wipes and treats his droids as valued members of his crew. Purchased early on to help aboard The Jinxed Starhawk is R3-B9. Cocky to the point of arrogance, he routinely travels with Blaine, whether they're on the The Jinxed Starhawk, Cloud City Sabacc, or Jabba's Space Cruiser. Standoffish and disdainful of strangers, Treadwell generally stays to the The Jinxed Starhawk or in Blaine's docking bay on Cloud City. Sometimes he can be seen working with Tal, one of the few people he likes. Quiet and observant, Mr. Green keeps to himself and is generally found on Cloud City Sabacc or tidying up Blaine's quarters. Mr. Blue is often deactivated and sitting in the AAT, which sits covered up in the docking bay, or assisting Blaine as a part-time gunner on The Diversity. Income & Expenses Additional Links * Blaine Hansom on Wookieepedia Category:PCs Category:Blaine Category:FP